The invention relates to a device, a motor vehicle and/or a method with a signal for describing a temperature-control request.
Plug-in hybrid and electric vehicles which can be externally charged are known in the art. It is also known to control the temperature of a battery during the charging process. A plurality of boundary conditions must be observed with respect to various temperature limits.
Conventional rules for temperature-control request are frequently inflexible or overly complicated.